


Homewrecker.

by jaysavage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One sided, Overstimulation, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysavage/pseuds/jaysavage
Summary: Every boyfriend is the one until otherwise proven, and love it never happens like you think it really should.





	Homewrecker.

“Lance?” 

Lance’s voice was wavering over the phone, and Hunk checked his reception like, three times, before he decided it wasn’t actually breaking up. That it was just Lance, in such a state where forming complete sentences without broken words was impossible. 

“Just- Need you. Please come over.” Lance’s voice was quiet, and Hunk breathed out a tight sigh, eyes closing before he opened them again and a small smile quirked over his lips. 

“I’ll be there.” He replied, and the line went dead. He swallowed hard, shoving his phone into his pocket before he tossed the pliers down. He was so close to finishing this fucking project but- Lance needed him. 

And when  _ Lance _ needed him, Hunk dropped everything, always, every single time. 

 

When Hunk arrived at Lance’s apartment, he found the door unlocked- Lance was never much one for safety, apparently, and Hunk shut the door behind him, locking it with a sigh. 

“Dude, you really gotta start locking this thing.” He called, kicking his boots off awkwardly before he turned, and Lance was there, huddled on the couch. It was worn, tattered, matching the condition of Lance’s favorite pajama shirt- he  _ knew _ it was his favorite because he had stolen it from  _ Hunk _ , and the only reason Hunk had let him keep it was because he  _ told _ him it was his favorite. What a fucking sucker. 

Lance didn’t even move, face pushed into his knees, one hand gripping his hair. Hunk could see the faint red lines over Lance’s shins, and the whiteness of his knuckles, gripping tight as his breathing faltered. 

“What did he do?” Hunk asked, knowing the only thing that would ever get Lance this upset was something that had to do with his current lover. The past three months, it had been some douche named Terrance- Seriously, what kind of shithead even  _ has _ a name like that- and he hadn’t had the best track record with the guys he dated. Hunk had told Lance, but Lance just brushed him off with a laugh, saying he knew what he was getting into. That he wouldn’t seriously fall for him. Hunk resisted the urge to say  _ ‘I told you so’. _

Lance didn’t answer the question, not until Hunk was at his side with his arms around him. It was then that Hunk felt how tightly wound Lance was, his body so tight he was shaking. Hunk took Lance’s hand from his calf and held it tight, letting his nails dig into something that wasn’t his own skin- Hunk didn’t mind the sting that came to his palm, if it meant Lance wasn’t hurting himself anymore. 

“We were  _ fucking _ , and his best friend called and he stopped and _ picked it up- _ ” Lance choked, and Hunk sighed, rage bubbling in his throat so fast he had to gulp it down. “That’s not even the worst part- He picked up and his friend asked what he was doing- he l-looked  _ right at me _ and said, ‘ _ nothing special! _ ’” Lance gasped the end of it, throwing his hands up before he slammed them against his eyes, sucking back the sob that wrecked through his chest. “Ignored me ‘till I  _ left _ !” He cried again, and Hunk felt something murderous rise in his chest, making his jaw twitch. “I mean, I know I’m nothing- But  _ fuck _ , I can only hear it so many times!” Lance sobbed, and Hunk wrapped his arms around him, holding him together while Lance struggled to keep a handle on himself. 

“You’re  _ not _ nothing.” Hunk murmured, and Lance rolled his eyes, then pushed his face into Hunk’s bicep, trying to steady his breathing- but he was too far down the hole for that. Hunk could tell he was starting to come unraveled, and he didn’t think it was healthy, the way Lance desperately clung to an unsafe, shakey calm instead of letting go, for once. “Just- Take a breath. Please.” Hunk sighed, and Lance tried, his breathing halting every time he felt the roll of a sob try to take over. He felt like his body was going to fall apart, and Hunk was the only thing keeping him together. “Lance.” Hunk said, firm, tugging Lance a little closer. 

“Sorry-” Lance choked, pushing away the wetness on his eyes roughly. 

“Breathe out,  _ please _ .” Hunk ordered, and Lance lolled his head back, blowing out a full, sharp breath, staring up at his ceiling. “Good boy.” Hunk sighed, smiling softly at Lance as he came to the end of his overly long exhale. “In.” Hunk murmured, and Lance made it a few seconds before his breath started to hitch, his chest bouncing, before he finally, finally let go. Hunk felt like he was dying, whispering out a quiet, breathless. “ _ Baby- _ ” Before Lance crashed onto his chest, and they were falling into it again. 

Lance’s hands were on his shoulders, his sobs muffled in Hunk’s lips. Hunk hated himself for letting himself do this, to give in to this- he didn’t know how it started, either. It just… happened. One day, Lance was crying and he kissed him and Lance kissed back- he swore that would have been the end of it, but after that night, Lance had called him  _ buddy _ , then proceeded to go to junior prom with the fuckhead that made him cry. Hunk stayed because he was undeserving of Lance, and this was as close as he knew he could get. As close as he could get to having Lance for himself. 

_ “Nothing, nothing, nothing-” _ Lance gasped, his brows furrowed, fists gripping into Hunk’s jacket as he let strong hands hold him together, and he allowed himself to let go, finally. He’d been holding in for  _ hours _ before he finally called Hunk, the one person who could show him how to love himself again. 

“You’re  _ everything _ , Lance.” Hunk breathed, and Lance shuddered, letting himself be pushed to the cushions, Hunk’s words settling deep in his heart to start repairing the pain his boyfriend had caused. “Everything, everything,  _ everything _ .” Hunk reassured, and Lance arched his back, letting Hunk smooth a hand up his shaking spine. 

“Nothing.” Lance breathed back, and Hunk just kissed him again, pulling him ever tighter, and the weight bearing down on Lance made him feel secure, safe, and he sighed, eyes falling as Hunk pulled back again, watching him. “Nothing special.” Lance repeated, and Hunk frowned, searching for something he could do, something to say- 

“You know that’s bullshit, Lance.” Hunk growled, and Lance gasped, Hunk’s hand gripping his jaw now, so he had to look at him, had to listen to what he said. “You’re  _ everyone’s _ best friend, everyone  _ wants _ you, everyone  _ loves _ you, and you know it.” Hunk said, and Lance’s eyes welled, tears rolling down the sides of his face, pooling above his cheeks before Hunk pushed the wetness away. 

“Nothing.” Lance murmured again, and Hunk caught on to his game. He wasn’t looking for words to help him- he just wanted to get out of his own head. Hunk could do that. 

“Everything.” Hunk growled, and Lance pushed his underwear down, pulling up the faded yellow fabric that was so large on him that it was loose around his hips. Hunk dropped his gaze downward, and Lance closed his eyes, pushing Hunk’s jacket away. 

“Nothing.” Lance repeated, and they went on like that, nothing to everything and kisses with straying hands until Hunk had Lance sounding more and more defeated each time he said it. Hunk grumbled, and when Lance wiggled out from between him and the couch, Hunk waited, not surprised when Lance returned with lube. He did let his eyes widen when Lance dropped to the floor in front of him, eyes set downward as he smeared lube over his fingertips and pushed his hand behind him, then with the other, undid the zipper on Hunk’s jeans, tugging him out like it was nothing. Of course he was hard. He had no time to react before Lance had him in his mouth, letting out a low moan from his own fingers working into himself. 

“ _ Everything- _ ” Hunk gasped, hands hovering over Lance’s hair before he settled them into the wavy brown locks, gripping gently. He pushed tears away as they saw them come, his hips trying their best to stay still, glued to the couch as Lance’s head bobbed. He knew there was no way this was healthy- for either of them- but it seemed like it helped Lance, so he let it happen, every single time.

“ _ N-Nothing- _ ” Lance gasped as he came off of Hunk, dropping his hand from himself with a dissatisfied grunt. Hunk was pulling him up before he could get too caught up in his own head, tugging him onto his lap, hands tight to his hips. 

“Let me help you...” Hunk murmured, letting Lance cry into the base of his neck. He was fifty percent sure that Lance wasn’t even listening to him anymore, anyway. He didn’t respond with any words, just got up to his knees over Hunk’s lap, head down, cheek pressed to Hunk’s ear, waiting. “Lance, you can’t keep doing this.” Hunk breathed, and Lance finally cracked a smile, which Hunk caught from the very corner of his vision. 

“‘Course I can- You’ll always be here for me, you’re good like that, buddy.” Lance sighed, reaching back to grip Hunk’s cock, then he slipped down, perfectly like he always did, and Hunk was lost, arms wrapping around his best friend like a cage. He hated Lance for doing this to him- but he loved him for everything else. And besides- Lance probably had no idea what he was doing to Hunk. He had never confessed. 

Hunk groaned when Lance circled his hips, and he dug his heels into the carpet, pushing up every few thrusts, fucking Lance’s senses away every time he hit him just right. His tears eventually faded, his body finally falling relaxed against Hunk’s chest. He still worked his hips and  _ fuck _ , were they perfect, and  _ fuck _ , Lance knew how perfect it was, and  _ fuuuck _ , Lance knew how much Hunk loved it. How could he not, based on the groans he coaxed from the larger man. 

“You’re gonna hate me, but I think I’m close…” Lance murmured, lifting his head slightly from the spot it had taken up on Hunk’s shoulder. Hunk just shook his head, one hand moving from the death grip he had Lance in to wrap around his cock. 

“I don’t I hate you, I-”  _ I love you _ , he wanted to finish, but he didn’t, biting his lip as he pushed his hips up over and over, letting Lance bounce off of him. “This is about  _ you _ .” Hunk grunted, and Lance shuddered, his breath picking up as he felt the tightness in his abdomen growing almost unbearable. He was so, so close- and Hunk’s cock hitting him just right push him over the edge. 

“ _ Carajo- _ ” Lance gasped, body arching, arms tightening around Hunk’s neck, cum smearing over Hunk’s hand as he stroked him through everything, and right past it. This is what Lance was looking for. His body was tingling, it was on fire, and Hunk wasn’t slowing down, his hand tight as it stroked him, gaining every bit from him that he could. 

“More.” Hunk murmured, a command Lance loved to hear- Hunk would push him over the edge, made his mind fuzzy, and keep going, completely focused on his touch, on how it hurt, in the sweetest way possible. 

“ _ Hunk- _ ” Lance whimpered, his fingers digging into Hunk’s shoulders, his gasps pressed tight to his cheek. Hunk just kept going, his free hand tugging at Lance’s ass, and Lance whined out again, gaining more of the sticky heat from Lance’s cock as he slipped his fingers over him. “So much, so much-” Lance repeated, and Hunk kissed him, tightening his hand on Lance’s hip once more before he picked up the pace rapidly. Lance’s eyes rolled back into his head, and he was gone, all over again. It was hot, it was so, so much, and Lance couldn’t get enough. 

“Gonna come-” Hunk groaned, and Lance gripped tighter to him, knowing Hunk was going to try and push him off. “Off-” Hunk moaned, but Lance just tightened his knees on Hunk’s hips. 

“Do it.” Lance gasped, blinking the blurriness from his eyes, hands shaking at how much his cock ached. Hunk slowed his hips, but Lance was going to fucking win, he always got his way. “Do it- I know you’ve wanted to-” Lance growled, and Hunk was whimpering now, biting his lip as Lance kissed over it, his body so weak now he knew he’d pass out soon if Hunk didn’t fucking  _ stop _ . 

“Lance-” Hunk gritted out, head falling back to the couch as he came, lip bitten, moans stifled by sheer fucking willpower. Lance cried out, his body jerking. “I can’t believe you, I can’t fucking believe you…” Hunk mumbled, chest heaving as he stilled his hips, and Lance finally collapsed fully, his hands shaking hard in Hunk’s hair. When Hunk lifted his hips up and off of him, he dropped his arms, letting Hunk fold him in close. 

“What was I upset about?” Lance asked, a laugh on his words, but Hunk knew full well that Lance was just pushing off his issues once again. 

“I’m not going to remind you.” Hunk grumbled, glancing down at the mess on his thigh. He had actually come inside of Lance. He couldn’t fucking believe that, and Lance didn’t even seem to care. 

“I should probably call him, huh?” Lance mumbled, slipping his hand to cup Hunk’s cheek before he dropped it down, staying settled against Hunk’s chest, trying to stop the buzzing on his skin. 

“Don’t. I will break your phone.” Hunk growled, and Lance chuckled, eyes falling shut. 

“Not the first time.” Lance reminded him, and Hunk’s eyes moved to catch the tired smile on Lance’s tearstained face. He felt his heart stop for a second, then it resumed when Lance’s phone rang. 

“Do  _ not _ pick up.” Hunk warned, and Lance shrugged, unmoving from the position on Hunk’s chest. Hunk just sighed when the ringing stopped, and he rested his head back, thumb swirling over Lance’s hip. “We need to clean you up. Seriously. I can’t believe you just did that, dude.” Hunk grumbled, and Lance smiled, faking a loud snore. “Lance!”

“Naptime!” Lance laughed, but Hunk shook his head, pushing him up. 

“Shower! Filthy!” Hunk warned, and Lance smiled, wobbling over toward his bathroom. 

“Make me dinner?” Lance called, and Hunk nodded. Lance shot Hunk a thankful grin before he closed the door, and when Hunk heard the water flick on, he shuddered out a long sigh, rubbing his face. 

 

_ “What the fuck am I doing?”  _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't fucking know what this is just bad smut and an emotional DUMP sorry  
> in other words Hunk fucking loves lance and lance hates himself and doesnt know what to do so he just uses other people to hurt himself   
> or in other other words i push my emotions onto lance and use him as a vent >:)


End file.
